As Simple As That
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Who hasn't heard of the great Bat team? The Bat Man, the Bat Girl, the Bat Woman, and the...Robin? Now there's the new Bat Boy, coming on to MY Star. And she likes HIM, too? OneshotDrabble, RobStar


I suddenly got this idea about Bat Boy. I don't know if he's existed before, and I don't care, 'cuz this is mah Bat Boy. 3

I came out of my little "Zelda-no-TeenTitans" phase for this moment, but I shall be focusing more on Zelda than anything. Because it rocks. I mean, you know it does. :3

That new movie totally stirred my "Inner Titan"(I AM an honorary Titan, just check the TitansGO comics), and, yeah, this came along.

I TOTALLY wish I could go see the premiere, but, sadly...I cannot. But someone should film it and show me it. Even though that's illegal...  
Or just tell me about it, I guess that'd work too...

---

Title: As Simple As That

Type: One-Shit...I mean SHOT...drabble, really...

Rating: PG-13, mild language and some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, the movie would have been out in theaters, and would have been already have been out by now.

Claimer: I own Bat Boy. I think.

Note: Robin is way OOC. I know.

----

POV: Robin

----

Who hasn't heard of the great Bat team? The Bat Man, the Bat Girl, the Bat Woman, and the...Robin? Really, the bird name just throws off the whole "bat" vibe. Why was I even given this stupid name, anyway? Because I had a shirt the color of red? Or maybe Bat Man was afraid I'd get more publicity if I had a cooler name. I simply don't know.

That was all before this new guy showed up: Bat Boy. Bat Man was probably getting kind of lonely without his adopted son, so I guess he just went out and adopted and trained some other orphaned kid. Uncanny that he looks a lot like me, no? Same messy spiked hair...same pasty pale skin; I bet you anything he sits around the computer way too much and hardly even fights. I mean, what kind of hero is that? I never do that! Not like I've spent way too much time in front of a computer screen...right?

The only difference: height. I'll admit that I'm a midget, alright. I'd always insist on drinking milk, but Batman told made me drink this energy drink that doubles the calcium of milk. It helped build strong bones, yeah, but the only set back, you ask? It lowers your height increase. Bruce always said height doesn't matter in crime.

But I never really had any problem with this kid. Until he started invading on the Teen Titan's turf. On my turf, too! Who does this jerk think he is, just going up to Starfire and greeting her with a stupid kiss on the hand? That's just so old style. Starfire would never go for a guy like that. Or, at least...that's what I thought.

---

"Look at her...all over that guy..." I murmured. Beast Boy snorted and started reciting a poem he had so intelligently made:

_"Robin, the bright  
__Christmas bird,  
__Has been crushing  
__On a star.  
_

_But then that star,  
__She came and  
__Crushed his  
__Heart._

_Now he's raving  
__With jealousy."_

"How can you rave with jealousy?" Raven asked, plopping down on a chair beside me, and in front of the green skinned nerd.

"I don't...know...I looked it up in the dictionary..." Beast Boy said, "And it said that raves means to go crazy after being sick or something...I guess you could consider jealousy a sickness."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Einstein." I said sarcastically.

"I bet Einstein couldn't even rhyme!...hey! That rhymed!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet and ran off to do whatever bid him.

"...I think you actually can rave with jealousy..." Raven said, "...oh well..."

---

After he left, I looked over at Bat Boy and Starfire. They were sitting on the couch, snuggling together. What a perfect couple. Starfire's head fit just perfect on his shoulder. If that had been me and Starfire, my head would probably have to go on _her_ shoulder.

"You do know that Starfire's trying to make you jealous, right?" Raven asked, sipping her tea with all her damned contentment.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked warily, still staring at the sickening scene.

"For starters, Starfire told me," I raised my eyebrows at Raven, "And another, Bat Boy has been trying to kiss Starfire, but she won't let him."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go so fast," I didn't need to look. Bat Boy was all over Starfire's face, but she was pulling away.

"Starfire told me." Raven snapped, hitting me on the head. "Do you want me to let you read her thoughts?"

"I'd rather not." I growled. I didn't want Raven to be right, because if she was, then I knew why Starfire was trying to make me jealous, but, worse than that, if she was wrong...ugh..."And the hit wasn't necessary.

---

_This_ is _a little extreme, you know._ My conscience told me, but I decided to ignore it. Heroes aren't supposed to do that, but, this time, there was an exception. I was, uh, stalking Starfire and Bat Boy around Jump City, to their destination, which was a sushi bar.

I needed to find out if what Raven was saying was true. I did. Really...that was it. I wasn't going to do anything drastic, I swear...seriously.

Finally, we arrived at the outdoor sushi bar. It was loud, smelly, and the thought of sushi made me sick. Starfire, liked it, though, and so did Bat Boy. They were so alike. I hated it. Starfire and I were complete opposites.

"I need to use the rest room," Starfire told Bat Boy. Hah. She didn't even say his name. She would've said my name..."I will be the right back."

"You mean 'right back'?" Bat Boy ask. I could've sworn I saw Starfire scowl before she left. The idiot. He should've just smiled at how cute she was when she said stuff like that.

---

I walked to the bar casually, pretending to be too preoccupied with the TV to notice Mr. Bat Boy. I took a seat a few seats from his, and ignored the glare he gave me.

"Oh, fancy meeting you hear!" I exclaimed, as if I had just noticed him.

"I thought you hated sushi," His masked eyes narrowed.

"I decided to give it a whirl," I replied, "So...how's the date coming along?"

"Look, Traffic Lights," He jumped to a seat next to mine, staring me straight in the...mask..."I know you've liked Starfire for a long time. But you lost her, man," I snarled at his fake pitiful look, "You know what they say: losers weepers, finders keepers!"

"Star isn't to be kept," I said stiffly.

"Oh, but she's nice territory..." Bat Boy smiled widely, "Those curves, those boobs...that nice, cute 'ittle bu---OH, HEY THERE, STARFIRE!"

I looked over his shoulder, and, to be sure, there stood Starfire with her arms held tightly over her chest and her ears steaming with rage.

"I CANNOT..." She started, but couldn't seem to find the right words, "I CANNOT...BELIEVE YOU! YOU...YOU...JERK!"

"Listen, hun..." Bat Boy stood to his feet, backing away, and, with every step, Starfire followed. "I was just kiddin'...you know? I was just telling Robin how a boyfriend shouldn't act...you know...man-to-man advice."

"I believe Robin is the only man here," Starfire nodded towards me, "And I also believe that I shall be doing the breaking up with you. Though it may be physical." I raised my eyebrows at the threat.

"I'll be a going now..." And, with that, Bat Boy zoomed off on his jet-pack, not just before hitting his head squarely on the the roof.

---

"Robin..." Starfire looked over at me as we sat on the edge of the roof, staring out to the star-dabbled sky.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back. Her bright green eyes were shining with merriment and...something else.

"Why did you follow us?" Starfire smiled, as if finding the whole ordeal amusing. I frowned. Was me liking her amusing? Or was it that she just didn't know? She was naive, but not stupid.

"Like I said before; I wanted to try sushi," I shrugged.

"Oh, Robin, but you _hate_ sushi," She said dramatically. I knew I shouldn't have let her watch that old black and white film...

"I still haven't tried it, you know," I shrugged.

"...I heard all of your conversation..." Starfire said, suddenly solemn, "I am very grateful that you... 'stood the up'...for me..."

"You're my best friend, Star." I smiled, but she didn't.

"Yes...I suppose I am." With a sigh, Starfire looked away.

"Is that wrong? I mean, I understand that you and Raven are probably closer...being girls and all...and, WHOA." Starfire never let me finish my statement, for she had tackled me before I could say: batgirlispurdybutstarfireispurdier.

"It is wrong, Robin," Starfire had tears in her eyes, and I felt a jab at my heart, "For me, it is wrong. I want us to be more...and...I am thinking that you do too...?" She looked away shamefully.

"I..." I started stupidly. I wasn't emotional, though emotions were raging throughout me, so much that I almost became partially blind.

"I...understand," Starfire chocked on her tears, then started to get off me, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

I looked into her eyes in that instant, looked into the deep emerald pools that they were, drank in the tears and relished in the shimmer. She was staring at me in confusion, hurt, and...love...that's what I'd seen before, wasn't it? Love. Lovelovelovelovelove.

I almost started laughing then. Wait, I actually did. Starfire's stubby little eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, I had cupped my hand on the back of her neck, and brought her parted lips to my own.

My eyes were open long enough to see hers open in shock, then close with happiness. She kissed me with a fierce passion I'd never experienced before. A delightful warmth spread throughout my body as our tongues, still inexperienced, intertwined.

---

"I love you, Robin," Starfire whispered after we had stopped. She rested her head into the crook of my neck, sighing deeply.

"I love you more than anyone, Star," I whispered in her ears, her bright red strands dancing about my lips.

We had fallen asleep like that to awake to a bright day. A new day. Life would be different, I knew. But the changes would be wonderful. Life would be wonderful. We were meant to be...it was as simple as that.

---

Shortest one-shot I've ever written. X-o Just for amusement, really. XD Hope you liked it. A review would be nice.

Guide To Being A Good Reviewer(deep voice):

1. This is the most important: while you may want to add a little criticism, it is also polite to add a compliment.

2. Encourage the writer if they aren't living up to their full potential. Say that they are on the road to success. Or something to that accord.  
3. Add a little something that doesn't concern the writing. Like how you love the pairing or the show. It always makes the author feel good that you've taken the time to give a little spiff of randomness. (:  
4. If you really like the story, well, put it in your favorites or a C2 group. That's always a nice thing to do.  
5. If you don't feel like doing anything of the above: simply say how much you like it, or how much you hate it, though I warn you that you may be chased by an army of crazed squirrels.

6. If you don't feel like doing anything at all: send what you think to the author by telepathy.

(End Of: Guide To Being A Good Reviewer)


End file.
